Love Story
by HeartfeltHitokiri
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are forced to cosplay for a party. Whose love story will they choose? Ichihime two-shot. Summary kind of sucks, but check it out R&R please.


Hey everyone! This fic kind of came to me out of nowhere… actually it came up from a picture of the Bleach cast dressed as characters from Naruto. But anyways, I won't be saying exactly who they're dressing up as…

"Why?" You may be asking. Because this fic is actually more of a game. I want you all to try and guess who they're dressing up as. Some will be easy, some will require more thought (or you just need to read more mangas and/or play more video games! Lol) To play, just review saying how awesome my story is (just kidding, but if you want to then it's perfectly fine with me! :3)… but seriously, just say who you think they're dressing up as!

If you don't want to play, that's fine. I just thought it'd be more fun this way. xD

To clear up any confusion, I'll mark a costume change like this… "---1---" or "---2---" I'll explain more later, once you've read the fic.

Don't forget though, you may be playing my little game, but please don't forget to enjoy the story plot. Okay? Onward we goooooo~

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I am merely borrowing the characters for my and your entertainment. :D

* * *

Inoue Orihime looked over her shoulder in curiosity and longing. Her eyes trailed along tight muscles covered with scars as her subject of interest peeled off his shirt. She marveled at the strong arms which held her so tenderly at night and the cute butt she loved so much as he pulled off his jeans. Heat rose into her cheeks when he straightened up and threw his pants over into the corner.

"I can see you," he said as he gazed at her through the dressing room mirror.

Orihime immediately turned her head, cheeks completely flushed.

"If you wanted to see, then why did you ask me to turn around and change?" he teased. Although Kurosaki Ichigo was normally shy around his girlfriend, when placed in such a predicament, he couldn't help but poke fun at her a bit.

"Actually, I was checking to see if you could watch me change when you're looking in the mirror," Orihime quickly made up. "And I was right! We should switch corners so you can't see…" she said with a large grin on her face. In actuality, the two of them were closet perverts, which made the whole relationship a lot more… _fun_ behind closed doors.

And right now, they were behind closed fitting room doors.

Ichigo smirked. He silently made his way towards his prey as she slipped off her shirt. He came up behind her, grasped onto her shoulders and pressed his half-naked body against hers.

"But you were watching me, Inoue…" he said with his lips lightly touching at her ear. Orihime's knees weakened momentarily as he began nipping gently at her exposed neck, but Ichigo held her steady. "Besides, I've already seen _all _of you, so what's the big deal?"

"K-Kurosaki-kun," she nearly whined as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. But she regained her composure after a few more nips. "That's not the point, Kurosaki-kun! I wanted to be surprised when I saw you in the complete costume. That's why I suggested we change facing away," she said with her big, brown eyes and her pouting face.

Ichigo loosened his grasp so she could turn to face him. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed when she continued to pout. "_Damn, she's giving me that look… she knows I can't resist it… fight it Ichigo, fight it!"_ But, he lost. Ichigo sighed and turned away.

"Alright, I'll change facing away from you…" he said as grabbed the first outfit. He began changing when a pair of slender arms wrapped around his chest. The warmth from her hands pressed against his heart made Ichigo burn and made his heart race.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said with her body pressed up against his, her plush valley squished tightly between them. She grinned evilly when Ichigo shivered as she placed a soft kiss against his back. She turned away and commenced changing as well, knowing how hot and bothered she made her boyfriend.

"I still don't see why we have to dress up for the party," he finally said.

"Well, Urahara-san said that we have to since it is a Halloween party. "

"I guess, but I don't get why I can't just go in my shinigami outfit."

"You can't do that! That's cheating!"

"It is not…You finished changing, Inoue?"

"Yup!"

The two turned to face each other.

---1---

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her first costume choice.

"Inoue, we look like normal people," he said as he tugged at her dress.

"They are normal people, Kurosaki-kun. At least, I am… you're not. We need to buy you three wings for your costume and buy you that super awesome sword!" she said as she spun him around to face the mirror. "And some temporary hair dye so we can become blonds."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows at his sudden realization. "Inoue, aren't they brother and sister?"

"Yeah," she said flatly. "But, their souls aren't."

"Then why don't we do their real angel forms? You'd have blue hair and you could control water…" Ichigo suggested, desperate not to portray an incestuous relationship.

"But then you'd be a woman," Orihime said, surprised that he forgot.

"Hell no," Ichigo immediately replied with a frown on his face.

"But then you'd be a very pretty woman…"

Ichigo rubbed his temples. "No. We're not doing this one…"

Orihime shrugged and the two chose their next cosplay.

---2---

"I like this store! I'm glad they opened one up here," she said as she pulled up her thigh high socks. She slipped on the rest of her clothing, strapped on her boots and put in her cross earrings. Orihime turned to face the mirror, careful not to sneak a peek at Ichigo. She then tied up two mini pigtails in her hair. "Hmm… I like these gigantic dressing rooms too! Are you ready, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ready."

The two turned to face each other and both expressed delight.

"I-Inoue, you look so cu-"

"Woooow, you look so handsome, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said as she went up to Ichigo and straightened his tie. She circled around him, deliciously pleased with how he looked in a suit. "You look just like him! You only need brown hair and you need to flatten it a bit… his doesn't spike up at all. But you've got his stern face down pat!"

"W-Wait, Inoue!" Ichigo said as she continued to pick him apart. "Hold still, I want to look at you too you know." Orihime stopped and stood in the middle of the dressing room. He began to circle around her, as she did with him, touching and groping at whatever he wanted to fix.

"You look so… cute," he finally said. Her face lit up with joy, happy at his compliment. "But you can't wear that."

Orihime's excited faced dropped, confused at his order. "Why not? Don't you like it?"

"Yes…" he said with a frown. "But you look too good. Not to mention, you skirt is too short…"

"It's the same length as my uniform's skirt," she argued.

"But people will be able to see your panties when you're going upstairs, you might get cold wearing only that black top..." Orihime opened her mouth to protest, but Ichigo quickly cut her off. "Those arm warmers aren't going to keep your shoulders and you back warm. Besides, didn't he basically use her for her abilities and then he tossed her aside when she lost them? I don't want to dress up as that guy."

"But he has a death god… and you're a death god…"

"No way."

Orihime sighed and pulled out the mini pigtails. Ichigo turned and stripped off his suit. They both prayed the next costumes would be better.

---3---

"You're so picky, Kurosaki-kun."

"I am not. I just don't want to dress up as a brother in love with his sister or as a guy who thinks himself as a god and disregards a girl who's completely devoted to him just because he deems her useless. I do not want to dress up as them… "

The two turned to face each other when they finished changing.

"No," they both said in unison.

"You need more clothing than that, Inoue!"

"You look… homo, Kurosaki-kun."

"Why the hell did you chose these two?!"

"Well, you have his spiky hair and I thought you'd look cool with an eye patch. Plus, I thought the armor might make it look more manly…?"

"Inoue, I'm covered in purple. Sure I've worn purple before, but I've never been head-to-toe covered in it! And look at your costume! A friggin' yellow string bikini isn't going to be enough coverage, and my god, tuck those under your skirt!"

"But that's how she wears it," Orihime said as she attempted to tuck the yellow bikini strings under her green mini skirt. "Ah, that's actually how it's made!"

"Why couldn't you wear her other outfit? You know, the one she first wore? She's more covered up in that one… she's actually wearing a shirt!"

"But your character wasn't in that one! You came in the sequel!"

Both scowled at each other in frustration, even though Orihime knew he was right and she did feel uncomfortable with the lack of clothing. They turned away from each other and began changing once again after they agreed that they weren't going to buy those outfits. Heaving a heavy sigh, Ichigo prayed that Orihime's next costume wasn't so… provocative.

---4---

Ichigo heard Orihime squeal in delight as he finished zipping up his jacket. He scowled in thought as he wrapped his forehead protector around his head, wondering what the hell kind of ninja wears bright orange. "Are you finished, Inoue?" he asked, anxious to see who she chose.

"I'm ready," she said, completely pleased with her costume.

Ichigo turned around and grinned. "Now this is better, you're actually wearing something other than a skirt," he joked. Orihime rocked on her feet, waiting for more criticism. "So you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but why her? What about-"

"Well, she can heal and so can I."

"I guess so, but she…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to word what he wanted to say.

"She what…?"

"They're not an official couple yet."

"So?" Orihime cocked her head to the side when she asked. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, what if someone else dresses like his other potential match?"

Orihime bit her lip and thought about it. Ichigo watched as his girlfriend's face went from deep thought to a happy dreamlike state. He jumped when she suddenly gasped and grabbed him by the shoulders. "We could fight to the death! There's no way she could beat my superhuman strength, even with her awesome eyes! "

"Calm down, Inoue," Ichigo said as took her hands into his and placed them by her sides. "We don't have to go as them."

"Eh, why not? We look so cool!"

"I know, I know. But let's see what else we can do. Alright?" he said as he undid his jacket. Orihime sighed but agreed with Ichigo and began taking off the wraps on her elbows. She glanced back at him, getting an eyeful of what she loved, when he looked back and their gazes crossed paths. She wryly smiled, knowing the daunting day ahead was filled with more costume changes… many more…

------

The setting sun covered Karakura Town with an orange glow as the happy couple walked nearby the river, enjoying the last moments of warmth for the evening. Orihime gleefully swung her shopping bag as she walked next to Ichigo. She looked up and smiled at him when he grabbed her swinging hand, which had been swinging into him, and held the bag for her.

"I like the outfits we got, Kurosaki-kun," she said when he placed his free hand into his pocket. She bit the inside of her lip and twiddled her thumbs, disappointed that he did so.

"Yeah, me too. Aren't you glad that I made us look around some more?" he said with a cocky grin.

"Sure," Orihime said, shrugging her shoulders. "I still say you're really picky, Kurosaki-kun. You wouldn't just let us get the first costumes of theirs we tried on, you made us search the entire store to find these ones."

"Well, their clothes are better in the movie… you're not wearing a miniskirt and midriff."

I know," Orihime said with a smile. "I was only teasing you. But, I wonder if we'll be able to make your hair spike like his…"

"We'll see tomorrow. What about you? Are you really going to dye your hair?"

"Nah, just the temporary stuff. It's going to be weird though, being a brunette."

"I like your hair the way it is now. It matches me," he said with a grin.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun…?"

"Hmm?"

"Out of all the couples out there, whose love stories do you like the most?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Normally, he didn't give a crap about that romance stuff, but today he was a tight ass for a reason. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. A tiny smile crept onto his face as he finally thought of his response. Ichigo stopped walking and looked at Orihime.

"Ours," he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Eh…?"

"Our love story. I like it the best."

* * *

Well, you enjoyed the story overall, I hope? :3

For those of you playing my little game, there's no prize… I just did this for fun. Lol.

If you still feel like playing, then the game will be scored as such: 5 points if you guess Ichigo's character and 5 points for Orihime's costume. So basically, you score 10 points each for every correct coupling. Oh, and don't forget to mention which anime they came from.

And if you guess the costumes they actually bought at the end, then you'll get extra points. Wooot~ I tried to make the costumes they bought extremely vague, but probably once I tell you guys who they are it will seem totally obvious. I hope I didn't make all the costumes too vague though… .___.? My bad if I did…

Well, anyways… when saying who they were dressing up as I'd like for you all to keep it as such:  
1. Ichigo's character, Orihime's character, and then the anime/video game.  
2. Ichigo's character, Orihime's character, and then the anime/video game.  
Simple, right?

Hmm, I plan on writing the actual Halloween party the next chapter and that will be the end of this fic… maybe. But I hope to get between… 10-20 reviews before I start writing it. :3 That is possible, right?

* * *

"_That doesn't count, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime protested, even though she enjoyed his response. _

"_Why not?" _

"_Because we're not in a manga or an anime or a video game, you need to choose one of their stories."_

"_Pfft, who cares about that stuff anyways…?" Ichigo bluntly asked. He immediately felt guilt wash over him as Orihime's smile dropped. "Who would you choose then?"_

"_Well, if we were in a manga," she said with a smile."Then I'd choose Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san."_

"_E-Eh?!" was all Ichigo could say before his girlfriend laughed and briskly walked away. "What the hell?!" he hollered as he chased after her with a large grin on his face. He was going to make sure that she changed her mind by the end of the night. By then, she'd be screaming his name, and he with hers. But, that's if he catches her, of course… _

* * *

And of course, I threw in a little tidbit at the end. xD

Ehhh, show me some love?


End file.
